Julius Caesar
This is a story from Shakesphere's Julius Ceasar. It's not a play but a story. Characters Ceasar- SandWing Flavius- RainWing Marullus- RainWing Cassius- NightWing Brutus- RainWing Portia- RainWing Calpurna- NightWing Lucias- MudWing Soothsayer- NightWing Cinna- IceWing Casca- SkyWing Metellus Cimber- NightWing Ligarius- MudWing Trebonius- SeaWing Decius- SandWing Octavius- SeaWing Mark Anthony- SkyWing Act 1 Scene 1 A RainWing spread his wings out as he landed into the crowed of dragons. "Arg! Three Moons! Why are you celebrating this! GO OUT!!! OUT YOU FOOLS! And you, what do you do?" The RainWing pointed his wing at a random MudWing, "Er, I'm a guard of Moorhen's castle-" Another RainWing soon flew by his fellow friend, "Then why aren't you there helping your beloved Queen? And you, what is your job?" The RainWing Marullus jabbed a SeaWing in the Gills. "I'm a Scavenger sir." "Yes, yes I know. But what is your trade of art? You know, your occupation?" "Rggh! Sir, I scavenge for things. You know, treasures and such." "I know you do you Scavenger! But what is your job!?" "Oh YOU'RE A SQUID HEADED SCAVENGER YOU!" Flavius went inbetween his companion and the SeaWing, "So, your job is collecting things and actually scavenging?" "Finnaly someone with sense! Yes, I'm a Scavenger and sometimes I get to have money by selling my items." "Then why are you out here instead of selling your items?" "Because, Ceasar is coming, and we're here to rejoice in his coming!" Marullus came inbetween Flavius and the SeaWing and slapped the SeaWing hard in the face, "You fool, Ceasar killed millions of dragons and you rejoice in that!? You hard hearts, you shouldn't be called a dragon at all!" "He's right SeaWing. Go back to your 'scavenging' and get some money. There is no need to celebrate in ones victory from killing." Flavius glared at Marullus and tilted his head and the two fled into the air. "You shouldn't have done that." Flavius growled. "Huh! Peasants, they need to learn not to respect that prince they call Ceasar. Who knows, maybe one day he will be king. Pyrriah will be in BIG trouble if that happens! Where are we going?" "To the SandWing kingdom. We will destroy all of Ceasar's statues and posters of him." "But we will be killed!" "But our death can show how evil Ceasar really is!" Scene 2 "Calpurnia!" A SandWing shoved through the crowed of dragons. "EVERYONE BE QUIET! CEASAR SPEAKS!" A SkyWing bellowed also known as Casca. "I'm here Ceasar." A beautiful NightWing stood by her mate. "Calpurnia, I want you to be right in Antony's way when he comes. Understand?" "Did you call me?" A slim and agile SkyWing known as Antony came to Ceasar. Ceasar put his talons on Antony's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes, "Remember to touch Calpurnia during the race understand?" "Why should I do that?" "Because if you do maybe we can have dragonets." "Oh, I see my Lord. And Yes, I will remember." With that Antony lifted into the air getting ready for his race. "CEASAR!!!" A hoarse voice came from the crowed. "Yes? Who called me?" "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Casca roared again. "My Lord, Beware the coming when the moons are at its brightest!" "What are you saying?" Ceasar showed his teeth and pointed his barb at the old NightWing. His friend Brutus turned to him, "He's saying to beware of the Brightest Night." "Bring him closer." Ceasar said. Cassius got the NightWing and shoved him in front of Ceasar. "Say it again" Ceasar growled. "Beware the coming when the moons are at its brightest!" "Ha! He's crazy. Crazed by age let him go Cassius." Cassius let go of the old NightWing. Cassius went up to Brutus and asked, "Brutus will you be apart of the race too?" "Ugh, I rather stay here. Anthony will have a better time than me." Brutus spread out his shorter RainWing wings now envying Anthony's fast SkyWing wings. "Brutus" Cassius put his wing around his friend ushering him away from the others. Then in a whisper he said, "You have not been yourself lately." Brutus pushed Ceasar's wing away and looked at him, "Well you see here Cassius, I'm in a hard time for myself... and I don't want to talk about it." "People respect you Brutus. You would be a good leader." Cassius went on. "But do you think Ceasar should be king?" Brutus paused, "Well... I don't really you see-" "Yes! I agree 100% He is not to become any king at all. Do you want me to tell a story? When me and him were just dragonets I wanted to swim. But Ceasar couldn't swim and he refused to go into the water. Do you see how much of a coward he is? and then-" "Cassius, Ceasar is a SandWing he just can't-" "He got a fever and how weak he looked!" "But Cassius-" "And plus, we're both princes and why not I be king over Pyrriah if the Queens want one so badly!" "I need to go now Cassius..." "Fine, but remember to ask Casca about these things too. Okay?" "Yeah. Uh huh." Brutus flapped his wings into the air leaving Cassius all by himself. The NightWing gave a grin as he saw Brutus fly away. Meanwhile Ceasar and Antony were talking, "Antony... Cassius has a hungry look to him. Do you think he's going to become king?" "No no no Ceasar, he's very noble and would gladly obey you if you took the throne." Category:Content (QueenClam) Category:Fanfictions